ARILIZA one-shots
by sadgaygirl
Summary: It's my first time, as you can probably tell. There is a serious deficiency in Ariliza stories. Could be a series of one-shots or just a series or just a one-shot. I have commitment issues. Characters not mine.
1. Chapter 1

There is a serious deficiency in Ariliza stories. It's my first time, as you can probably tell. I do not even know what Beta means. Could be a series of one-shots or just a series or just a one-shot. I have commitment issues.

Characters not mine.

 _(phone rings)_

 **"What do you want, I've got to finish packing."**

"You left a notebook here, won't you be needing it for wherever you're going?"

 **"Oh shoot. Nevermind, I'll get a new one at the airport."**

"I'm really gonna miss you. The kids will, too. They really thought their favourite person in the world is staying in New York for good."

 **"Are they still up? I'm gonna miss those monkeys too. Last week they tricked me into giving them ice cream by making a bet if I had great taste in food and if they could guess which flavour is my favourite. They're unbelievably adorable con-artists. I'm gonna miss them but they'll get used to it. I pop in and out of their lives once in a while and then we have the best time when I come visit. Kids are better at this than adults."**

"Greg's tucking them in bed by now. He's been amazing but..I miss being with women sometimes you know."

 **"Oh come on. We are not having this conversation again. You already have stability and true love and cuddles. You can't also have the perks of singlehood that I sometimes enjoy. You're giving bisexuals a bad name."**

"When did you last get laid?"

 **"Not that I should be reporting to you but, uhm this afternoon."**

"How in the world did that happen? I was in the salon with you this morning! This is totally unfair!"

 **"What happened was… well, I, got game and you, my friend, have a wonderful husband and perfect kids. I guess a little afternoon tryst with some girl as NYC's parting gift for me is, as a matter of fact, just fair.**

"It's just that I worry about you sometimes."

 **"Just because I don't have the perfect husband and kids, doesn't mean I am lonely, okay. Maybe this is the life that is meant for me. I am perfectly fine. I'm hot and healthy and smart and a highly sought-after Double Board Certified Sports Medicine and Orthopedic Surgeon. I teach people who teach surgeon-wannabes. I fix broken things and make them better. I do what I love and then I do who I like. That is all that matters really."**

"And you're very modest too. You're right about the hot part, though."

 **"I know."**

"Come on Eliza, just one night? I can come over? Greg will be cool. I hope."

 **"Never gonna happen Jess. Not again. Kiss Caleb and Ava for me. And please talk to Greg? About your bisexual cravings or what-not? Or would you rather I tell him? Because you know I can totally do that. "** ** _Hey Greg, your wife slash my ex, has been missing the chicks, can she interest you in a threesome or something?_** **"**

"Very funny Eliza. Sometimes I just miss you, you know. You haven't even left yet.."

 **"And you wonder why some of our friends assume we are still hung up on each other. We are college roommates-turned-lovers-turned- best friends and that is all there is and will ever be. Greg's really great. Talk to him about your wants and needs and leave me out of it."**

"Can't blame a girl for trying… I'm really gonna miss you Eliza.. Booty call or not, call me when you land in Seattle."

 **"Seriously Jess, I'm blocking your number."**


	2. Chapter 2

Arizona POV

Life has a funny way of biting you back in the ass for a tiny hiccup you committed a long time ago. I really thought the whole Leah Murphy fiasco was over. Just like my marriage and my pancake breakfast dates with Sofia. Oh Sofia. I miss my mini-me everyday. Everyone knows she looks like Callie on the outside but I couldn't be happier that she's a miniature Robbins at her core.

The day started with a confusing e-mail about the whole Residency Program supposedly being assessed by a certain Dr. Eliza Minnick.

I couldn't care less about someone watching how I teach. I am confident about my skills as a mentor. I almost recruited Chief Bailey to the tiny humans side if not for those silly robots Richard bribed her with.

Karev is one of my biggest accomplishments. He's come a long way from being an insensitive pompous ass to well, being a soon-to-be convicted felon. But that is not on me. I was taught by the Colonel to hit hard so I only need to hit once. From what I heard, that is the exact opposite of what Alex did to DeLuca.

But are we being audited because of how we dealt with residents and interns? I have to admit, GSMH attendings aren't exactly the most professional in their dalliances with their subordinates and I for one, am not a saint.

I feel uneasy about this. I imagine an old stuffy surgeon who's about to retire, with a grading sheet, asking residents who's slept with who and who punched who and it makes my skin crawl. At the end of the day her wrinkled hands will be handing out report cards to the slutty and violent attendings of SGMH.

I wait for a page for a meeting to formally meet the boring, elderly know-it-all lady surgeon who thinks she knows better than us just because she's published journals and given TEDxtalks worldwide according to Edwards. No notice of meeting came. Maybe she came and left because she realized there's nothing wrong with the program. Or maybe Bailey and Catherine out-intimated her? We're quite a stubborn lot and we're not exactly welcoming of change and new people. Stability and familiarity- that's what we like here at Grey Sloan Memorial. Whose stupid idea is this program overhaul anyway?

It turns out sneaky Dr. Minnick went straight to the students themselves to evaluate their teachers. I joined my fellow attendings as they nervously try to figure out what's going on at the next room.

Wow. So this is Dr. Minnick. Clearly, I overestimated her age. Her hands doesn't seem wrinkly at all. But even from afar she looked intimidating as I thought. Nothing about her seems boring. She had perfect black hair and she looked passionate about what she's saying. I made the mistake of looking straight into her eyes.

Minutes ago I successfully repaired the lungs of a 24-week old in utero.

Dr. Minnicks' stare lasted just a second too long and I forget how to make my own lungs work. I suddenly can't breathe.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Sofia! These pancakes won't eat themselves. You're gonna be late for school!"_ Arizona yelled from the kitchen as she packed the 6-year old's Wonder Woman lunchbox.

 _"Just a sec Mom!",_ Sofia yelled back as tiny feet scrambled from her bathroom to Arizona and Eliza's bedroom.

Sipping her coffee, Arizona's sleepy thoughts instantly bolted awake to recall if there's something Sofia's young eyes shouldn't see in there and thanked the heavens for having a tidy and organized Eliza Minnick in her life. Otherwise, Sofia would be traumatized for life because who would've thought the prim and proper Dr. Minnick has the wildest quirks in the bedroom.

 _"I need Eliza, Mom"_

 _"She got paged for surgery, baby. What do you need her for?"_

 _"Another MVA? Old people these days, they should learn how to drive better",_ Sofia nonchalantly replied.

The blonde smiled at her little miracle and wondered how many kids her age knew what MVAs meant.

 _"You are too smart for your own good, Sof. Yes there was an MVA and yes, old people should drive better."_

Arizona was just starting to get sentimental at how awesome and healthy her daughter has become when the little girl rolled her eyes,

 _"i know i'm smart mom, and please, we have no time for the story of how you almost lost me and Mama in a horrible car accident and how i'm your awesome tiny miracle and OH I FOUND IT MOM! IT'S RIGHT HERE WHERE E KEPT IT!"_

 _"We use indoor voices, Sofia."_

Finally recognizing the bottle Sofia's tiny hands are holding, _"why were you looking for this?"_ Arizona asked.

 _"It's what E uses to make her hair shiny and beautiful and perfect. Have you seen her hair Mom? It's unbelievably perfect is what it is_ " The young brunette's brown eyes shone brightly as she continued worshipping Eliza's hair.

 _"I want mine to be just as perfect. Will you please quickly but gently massage this in my hair mom, while I finish my pancakes? Pretty please?"_

 _"Eliza has perfect hair huh? And what about your own mother's beautiful blonde hair?"_

 _"Hmm well E once said you look like a goddess. I personally think your hair's just fine Mom._ " Sofia teased.

 _"When did you get so annoying Sofia"_

 _"It's called, being charming Mom. Ask E."_

 _"You bet I will ask her alright."_

...

 **OTW to work. Still busy babe? Sof and I missed you at breakfast. Eat something and more importantly, what have you done to my daughter? A x**

 **Looks like i'll be in surgery the whole day. Some intern gave me a pumpkin scone. Eew. E x**

 **Is this about the new Polish curse words she learned, because I swear, I didn't mean to. My mom was being such a pain in the butt while we were on the phone and I didn't realize Sof was there. Sorry babe. Make it up to you later? I'll teach you the filthiest and dirtiest Polish there is. E x**

 **Gotta scrub E x**

 **Wait what. I was talking about how suddenly and painfully vain Sofia is now. You taught her what words?! Oh you are so paying for oh so many things, Dr. Minnick. A x**

Arizona Robbins doesn't believe in karma.

She fixes kids and fetuses because that's what she gets paid to do. She teaches surgeons because that is what's expected of her.

She's made a lot of mistakes in the past, she became a horrible patient, friend and wife. But a little part of her knows for sure that she must have done something extraordinarily good to deserve them. The two annoyingly charming and perfect-haired brunettes in her life. So who cares if her own hair is 'just' fine?


End file.
